


the moment his heart breaks

by aroceu



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu





	the moment his heart breaks

Eduardo imagines: Mark open-mouthed and happy to see him, even though it’s been a long ride since the tarmac at JFK, but Eduardo will forget all that because even though it’s midnight it’s the first time he’s seen Mark in months and Mark has been working on this, Facebook, what he loves so much, and Eduardo loves him. Eduardo loves him and Mark is here in the airport and he’ll say, maybe, “Wardo, I missed you,” or just start talking about Facebook again and catch him up to speed, and Eduardo won’t even care that Mark isn’t bothering with an _I miss you_ because he’s so bright when he’s talking about Facebook so it’s okay. It’s all okay and even though Mark won’t run out of things to talk about Facebook, he’ll be tactful enough to at least ask Eduardo how New York has been and Eduardo can complain about the subway rides and Christy and Mark will say, “You should stay.” Eduardo will say, “You think?” and Mark will smile and say, “Yeah.” And Eduardo will say that he’ll think about it, but he knows he’s going to say yes, and it will be him and Mark on top of the world with Facebook blue as their solid ground.

(What happens: Sean Parker, Mark’s half-asleep off-aim smile, and the water in Eduardo’s eyes he hadn’t seen coming.)


End file.
